Pretending?
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Sam is shot Jason leaves her for her own good but Sam won't leave him alone, so he turns to an old lover Robin to help him by pretending that they are back together to get Sam to move on with her life, but what happens while Jason and Robin are pretending? In the end will it still be pretending or will they find happiness in each other's arms again?
1. Chapter 1

PRETENDING?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story starts in May 2006 and continues on from there, please forgive errors I have not watched GH since Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 and the writers didn't put them back together in 2005

Please forgive any errors in grammar and spelling I didn't use a beta Please Read and Review

CHAPTER ONE

Sam was shot at the Metro Court, they were aiming for Jason, who was standing next to her. Sam came through surgery but she would never be able to have children because of complications. She was shot because of Jason, in Jason's place, Alexis had said as she corners him and asks him to break up with Sam, to leave Sam alone to have a life without him and the danger that came with being with him. To let Sam have a normal life. Alexis had said this to him after she found out that Sam was her daughter.

He agrees that his life is too dangerous for her. She can't have children now, because of him. He tells Sam that it is over, that he doesn't want to be with her, that he doesn't love her like he thought he did. She won't accept that. She keeps trying to get him to change his mind. She thinks it's just because of what happened, she has no idea what Alexis said to Jason. She thinks he's trying to keep her safe and that he will change his mind. She follows him around now that she is out of the hospital. Jason won't change his mind on this though, he agrees with Alexis, she can't have children now because of one of his enemies, shooting at him and hitting her instead of him.

Jason thinks about ways to get Sam to accept that she wasn't going to be part of his life anymore and to quit following him around and only one way came to mind that he thinks will work. The one thing Sam was afraid of. But would she agree to help him? They weren't even friends anymore, they were strangers, he would be asking a lot of her. He went to the hospital, hoping to catch her. He walks up to the 4th floor nurse's station. He asks to speak to Dr. Robin Scorpio. Epiphany tells him she is doing rounds. He tells Epiphany he will wait and went to sit down in the waiting room for her. Soon Patrick and Robin both come up to the nurse's station and Epiphany tells Robin about her visitor.

Robin is shocked to say the least that Jason wanted to see her of all people. She walks over to him and says, "What is it, Jason? You wanted to see me? What have I supposedly done to you, Carly, Sonny, Sam, Michael or whoever else you blame me for hurting? I didn't do anything. I have been out of town. I just got back. So why are you here to see me?"

What she said shocked him, did he really blame her for everything that happened years ago and recently? Yes, he guessed he did blame her. He acted like he and Carly were the victims and Robin the Big Bad Wolfe for telling the truth. Why would she want to help him?

"I came here to get your help, not to blame you or yell at you, I need your help desperately. You are the only one who can help me. I don't know why you would want to help me after the way I have treated you, but I do need your help." Jason tells her.

"What do you need?" Robin asked sitting down next to him. She had such a forgiving heart that if she could help this man that she had loved with her whole heart, she would.

"You know Sam was shot because of me, I was the target and he got Sam instead and now she can't have children."

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry about that, but what does any of that have to do with me. What can I do to help?" A confused Robin asked.

"I need a favor, a big favor, I need you and I to pretend to get back together. For us to pretend to be in love with each other again. It's the only thing I can think of that will make Sam move on with her life. She needs to believe that we are back together. Please, Robin, help me."

"Jason, you want me to pretend that I am back together with you. Did I get that right?" He nods his head. "That you and I are in love with each other for the sake of Sam. Why would that make Sam move on with her life?"

"Yes, I am asking you to pretend and do this, I have no right to ask you but, I am still asking you for your help. Please help me save her life. She already lost the ability to ever have children, help me save her life." Jason pleads with her.

"Why would us being back together make her move on with her life? Why can't you just tell her you don't love her and you don't want to be with her anymore?" A confused Robin asked not understanding why them being back together romantically would help Sam move on with her life.

"She won't listen to me when I tell her I don't want to be with her. Ever since you came home she has been asking questions about us, you and me and how we were together and I believe if it appeared we were back together she would move on from me. She follows me everywhere I go. I have guards just to keep her away when I have business so she won't follow me. I sneaked out to come talk to you. Please Robin I know it's a lot to ask but I am desperate. Please help me, you are the only one that can."

"Alright, I'll help, but no one can know this is fake, but us two. If you decide to get back together with Sam, you let me know first before anyone. I will not be made to look like a fool again when you go back to her leaving me alone. We need for people to see us spending time together before we announce we are back together. Oh God, why am I doing this? Mac will kill me." Robin wonders aloud.

"Thank you, Robin and I understand about going back to Sam but I won't change my mind on this, thank you for agreeing to help you're the only one I could come to, the only one I could trust with this. The only one she would believe this would happen with."

"Just do not make me look like a fool again, by returning to Sam and making it look like you chose her over me, like you did with Carly."

"I didn't choose Carly, I chose Michael." Jason tells her not understanding that he did choose Carly when he chose Michael.

"Same difference. Just don't do it again. I need to go sign out, my shift is over." Robin tells Jason.

"Then how about I take you out to dinner and we can get started." Jason asked.

"I would love to, Jason Thank you for asking me. We do need to get comfortable being around each other again. And tonight is a perfect night to start doing that, the sooner the better, have you thought how long this is going to go on for?"

"Not really, I need her to really move on with her, a couple months probably if that is alright with you."

"Okay." How was she going to survive a couple months of this?

Patrick glares at the two of them while they are talking. He was making progress with Robin and he didn't want the Borg, the thug, the hit man to move in on his territory when he was finally making progress with Robin.

Robin walks over and signs out and wishes them a good night.

Patrick speaks up. "How about we grab some dinner, Robin?"

"I'm sorry, I am having dinner with Jason. Thanks for asking though. Jason, I have to go to my apartment to change. Where are we going?"

"The MC if that is alright with you."

"Fine, Carly may erupt though. She won't like the fact that you are with me." Robin warned him.

"That's her problem, not ours." Jason tells Robin, letting her know he doesn't care what Carly thinks or says.

"Okay, let's go. I have my car." Robin tells Jason.

"I'll have the limo follow us over." Jason said deciding to go with her in her car so they could talk or whatever, they needed to get comfortable with each other if they were going to have to spend time together so people would believe that they were in a relationship again.

"You are riding with me?" Robin hadn't expected that.

"Yes, if you don't mind?" Jason said

"No, I don't mind at all." Robin said flirting with Jason a little bit so they could get the ball rolling so to speak and Jason is flirting right back knowing what she is doing.

They leave together, flirting with each other as the head to her car, leaving behind an annoyed, angry and shocked Patrick and Epiphany.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

PRETENDING?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story starts when Sam is shot in May 2006 and goes on from there, some things happened different in my story than they did on the show, I changed things for this story, please forgive errors I have not watched the show since Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

CHAPTER TWO

Robin and Jason reach her car and she unlocks it and gets in the car, he motions to the limo to follow them to her apartment. They sit in an awkward silence not knowing what to say to each other.

Robin finally speaks up. "Well this is awkward, I don't know what to say to you anymore."

"I know what you mean, we used to be best friends, now it seems like we're strangers. So why don't we talk about your years in Paris. You developed a drug protocol there that saved my life."

"Patrick Drake, he saved your life. I failed you, again."

'No, you didn't. You gave me back my memories, you found Patrick, you brought him here, and I never really thanked you for it, which was wrong of me. You were treated unfairly by everyone and you still saved my life. I didn't deserve that after the way I treated you." Jason admitted.

"I couldn't let you die, I loved you so much, and I just couldn't let you die if I could find a way to stop it from happening."

"Why did you come when they called you? Why didn't you let me die?" A curious Jason asked.

"That's a loaded question if I ever heard one. You really want to know why I came back to save your life?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do." Jason asked now very curious about why she did it.

"Because I loved you, Jason. I couldn't let you die, so I brought my drug protocol and came when they told me it was you." She knew he had no idea she still loved him when she came home and that was the real reason she came home so fast, dropping her life in Paris and now he wanted her to pretend to love him, there was just one problem, she still did love him.

"I never thanked you, and I am really sorry about that now, you dropped your life in Paris to come home to save my life and I never thanked you, I should have really thanked you because without you I wouldn't have my memories or be alive today. I am so sorry, Robin. I am sorry I am so late in telling you that." Jason said genuinely remorseful.

"Thank you, Jason." A surprised Robin said.

"For what? I am the one that should be thanking you, but no, Sam, Sonny, Carly and I didn't thank you, we barely acknowledged you and your part in it. You are the one who brought me out of my coma, I could hear your voice calling me and what did I do, I said it was Sam who brought me out and then I asked for her. I am truly sorry I never thanked you for your part and now you are going to help me and I don't deserve it after the way I have treated you since you've been home, I have treated you like a stranger instead of someone I loved and then when you came to the penthouse that day to tell me about Manny Ruiz what did Sam and I do, we blamed you about Michael, I'm sorry Robin, I had just gotten my memories back of that and that is why it was so fresh in my mind and I was mad about it, I'm sorry and besides that conversation should have been between me and you, Sam was not even here when it happened, and then when I come to you for help, you agree to help me. You have such a forgiving heart, Robin and I don't deserve that."

They arrive at Robin's apartment that she shares with Lainey and Kelly, they get out of the car while Robin thinks about what Jason had said and she knew he was right. Sam, Jason, Carly and Sonny should have thanked her but didn't and she was glad that Jason acknowledged that now and acknowledged that Sam should never have been part of the conversation about Michael. His acknowledgement helped her battered heart heal. Jason not even acknowledging her part in his recovery or acknowledging what they had once meant to each other had hurt. He had treated her like a stranger and it had hurt because she had still loved him, she wondered if there would ever come a day when she wouldn't love him, she had loved him for a decade, she guessed that would never change, and now she is helping him save the woman he loved and it wasn't her. Talk about getting herself in trouble, she sure was. How was she going to pretend to love him when she really did without him finding out? She was in deep trouble.

They went into her apartment and she told him to help himself to a drink in the kitchen that she wanted to change out of her work clothes and take a quick shower.

When the shower turned on a few minutes later he couldn't help but imagine her naked in it and he wanted to join her. If he didn't get her wet and naked out of his mind, he was going to have a situation and she was going to be able to tell that he wanted her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. That hadn't changed and he still wanted her it seemed, even though he loved Sam, right? It was okay to want Robin, it didn't mean anything was going to happen just because he wanted to join her in the shower like he used to join her in the shower or the bathtub when they were together. It was okay to want someone besides Sam, especially someone as beautiful as Robin. He was fooling himself, and he knew it, he had wanted Robin since she was his doctor in the hospital and he didn't know who she was to him, he had wanted her then. This was one of the reasons that he treated her like a stranger, because he wanted her, he wanted to make love to her again, to get lost in her like he used to. Jason didn't know how to be around her and not with her. How was he going to get through this without taking her to bed, if she allowed it? If she still wanted him, kissing her, hugging her, spending time with her. Oh boy, he was in trouble.

In the shower Robin was wishing that Jason would come join her. How was she going to get through this without sleeping with him, if he even wanted her, which she doubted? He had been with women after her and she doubted she stood a chance with him after he had been with them. He didn't know that she was no longer shy in bed or timid. She wanted to be with him again and wished this wasn't pretend.

How was she going to get through this? She had really got herself in it this time with her forgiving heart. She just hoped that she could get through this with her heart somewhat intact. She somehow doubted it though. She got out of the shower and blow dried her hair, added make-up, and a sexy dress even though he wasn't dressed up, she wanted to be, she felt like wearing this and it would show she was interested which Carly was going to have a ball with. She hoped Carly wasn't there and they could have a nice evening together. She finished dressing put on her heals that matched the dress and walked out and Jason looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and nearly swallowed his tongue, she looked sexy and beautiful in the short halter top red dress.

"You look so beautiful." Jason said finding his voice, she looked incredible.

"I'm ready to go if you are." Robin said, she was happy with his reaction to her in this dress.

"Yes, I am. I am going to be the envy of every man there tonight." Jason said meaning it. She looked so sexy and beautiful. They were going to stop by the penthouse so he could change. He wanted to look nice like she did.

They walked out to the limo and he told the driver once they got in to stop by the penthouse for a minute, then to the MC.

"Did you forget something?" Robin asked.

"Yes, to change my clothes. You look so beautiful and I want to change into something more appropriate, something that would look nice taking you out for dinner." Jason said, realizing he wanted to look nice for her.

"Jason, you don't have to get dressed up just because I did." Robin wanted him to be comfortable with her.

"I want to. I want to dress nice for our date, I just never thought about it before I went to the hospital that we would go out tonight, otherwise I would already be changed. I want to do this, Robin. I want you to be proud to be with me tonight, so I want to change. Okay?"

"If it is something you want to do, you don't have to though. I hope you know that."

"I do and I want to do this." Jason reassures her.

They arrive at the penthouse and he gets out of the car and she decides to just wait for him in the car and so he tells her he will only be a few minutes. So she waits in the limo and he comes back about fifteen minutes later shaking his head.

Robin can tell something happened so she asked, "What is it?"

"Sam was waiting for me, when I came out of the penthouse, she wanted to know why I was dressed like this."

"What did you tell her about being dressed so very nice?" Robin asked concerned.

"That I had a date." Jason said.

"And?"

"She didn't believe me, should I let her follow us to MC?" Jason wasn't sure what to do, so he asked Robin.

"Yes, that way she sees us together. We need to flirt with one another and act like we find the other attractive by touching each other and stuff, when the hostess takes us to a table make sure you lead me by placing your hand on my back. Maybe she will get the picture. You know she will be hurt."

"I know, but this is what's best for her and I am not it. I want to do the right thing and this is the right thing. I know it is. Let's forget about Sam and just enjoy our evening. We haven't talked in so long, too long. I want to know what you did and saw in Europe, any trips you took and so on. Let's just have a nice evening."

"That may be difficult with Sam and Carly."

"I will deal with Carly if she is there, she doesn't pick who I can see or my friends and I hope we can become friends again."

"So do I. You were my boyfriend and lover, but you were also my best friend, who I could tell anything to. I would like to be able to talk to you about anything again."

"That would be nice. I miss our friendship, too."

"You do?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yes, Robin, I do. You are the only one I could ever cry with and not worry about what the other person would think or say. You were my best friend, I would like to get our friendship back." Jason said surprising Robin once again.

They arrive at MC and the driver opens the car door and Jason gets out and helps Robin out and they head inside, Robin had a feeling this night would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

PRETENDING?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and when Robin came back in 2005 and they didn't get back together

This story starts in May 2006 and continues from there, things are different in this story than on show

This is dedicated to ABCSoapLover who requested this update

CHAPTER THREE

Jason takes Robin's hand in his and walks in the door of the Metro Court. He made reservations earlier while he was in the penthouse getting changed. He wanted to make sure he got a good table. The hostess came up to them and seated them at the best table they had open, they knew to take care of Jason or they would be fired. Jason was to get the best of everything, he was the boss's best friend. After they are seated and drink order taken and menu's handed out. They start talking about what they were going to have, the waiter comes and takes their order. Sam walks into the restaurant and watches Jason sitting with Robin talking and laughing with her and she sees red. Sam marches over to their table and Robin sees her coming and wonders what Sam will do.

Sam reaches the table and tries to slap Robin but Robin was expecting Sam to do something and sees the hand coming and stops it like she was taught. Jason is surprised that Robin could stop Sam from hitting her.

"Sam, I understand you are upset, but, you try to hit me again and I will have you arrested for assault and you can spend the night in jail."

"He's my fiancé. You have no right to move in on him when he is vulnerable because he is fearful of my safety because of what happened. He loves me." Sam shouts which causes the hostess to call Carly not knowing that would make the situation worse.

Sam yells some more. "He is mine. He loves me not you. He must feel sorry for you because you are HIV+, that's the only reason he was with you before, he felt sorry for you."

Jason can't believe what is coming out of Sam's mouth. He thought he knew her, but after what she just said maybe not. Jason is shocked.

Robin says, "No Sam, you are deluding yourself if you think that Jason didn't love me, he did, and he was with me in every way because he did. He didn't care about the risk because he loved me that much, the way he looked at me you could see that he loved me. He laughed and smiled at me and with me. Can you say the same about Stone Cold? He was never cold with me." Robin says putting Sam in her place.

Sam feels foolish and put in her place and she is angry and getting ready to attack Robin when Carly comes into the restaurant with Jax following her. They both see Robin, Jason and Sam and Carly jumps to conclusions about who is making the disturbance. She walks up to Robin and says to her. "I want you to quietly leave, you need to leave Jason alone, he loves Sam, not you." Carly snidely says to Robin.

Jason jumps in still shocked over the turn of events. "Robin and I were about to have dinner and Sam is the one who came in yelling and trying to hit Robin. Robin just defended herself from getting hit. If you want Robin to leave, we will go have dinner elsewhere."

Carly stutters. "You, you are having dinner with Robin? She destroyed our family, Jason."

"She did not, we weren't a family. Robin was my family, you destroyed my family, the one I wanted with Robin. I screwed up and lost Robin and then you took Michael away from me and I lost Robin for nothing! Don't try to act like the injured party. We were not innocent in this." Jason tells Carly, surprising everyone especially Robin and Carly.

"So are you going to throw Sam out so Robin and I can have our dinner or do we need to go elsewhere?" Jason asked.

"No, you don't have to go anywhere else, you are always welcome here, Jason, you know that."

"So can you and Jax escort Sam out and let Robin and I have our dinner in peace and quiet?"

Carly grits her teeth at the thought of Robin and Jason together. "Enjoy your dinner." Carly says instead of what she would like to say to Robin

Jax escorts Sam out with Carly following behind. She takes a look behind her and sees Jason holding Robin's hand and thinks here we go Robin and Jason number three, it was only a matter of time before they were back together and she supposed she either had to get used to Robin or she had to get rid of Robin. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked at Jason who was smiling big at whatever Robin had said. Jason was smiling, she hadn't seen that in a long time. She supposed she would have to try with Robin if she was willing to try with her.

Back at the table Robin was telling Jason about a trip she took thru Italy on her summer vacation from school and she had taken some time off work. They talked about Paris and her life there and their travels but they avoided talking about what happened at the table. They would wait till they were alone to discuss that and Sam and Carly's reaction to them having dinner together. Jason knew that what Robin and Jason had started was the best thing for Sam and the best thing all around for everyone. Robin told some more stories to Jason throughout dinner and desert and Carly watched them as much as possible and she noticed that Jason laughed and smiled more with Robin than she had ever seen him do with any of the other woman he was with and that included her. They were enjoying themselves Carly noticed, talking like old friends and future lovers. She decided she wasn't going to stand in their way. She wanted Jason to be happy and Robin had always made Jason that way so Carly decides to leave them alone, they were going to have enough problems with Sam, they didn't need her to give them problems too.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
